Running Up That Hill
by SkylaraK
Summary: Brennan goes for a run and contemplates her relationship with Booth. BB.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Oh, but if I did…

Author's Note: I'm very new at writing fanfic. Actually, I haven't written much in a long time, so forgive me if I'm a bit rusty. I also don't have a beta.. if anyone is interested, lemme know.

We took a trip to D.C. recently, and I was inspired. The descriptions of the zoo are fairly accurate. It's free, and the grounds open at 6am, long before the buildings open to the public.

-------------------------

Placing her foot on the bench, she bent forward, running her fingers down her bare calf and grasping her ankle. After a moment, she felt the muscles in her leg stretching, and she switched sides to warm up her other leg. She stood and bounced several times in place, shaking her hands as she did so. She flicked a button on the iPod that was attached to her shorts and set off in an easy jog.

She loped up a hill, past a restaurant and gift shop, then turned and headed towards the lion and tiger enclosures. She circled around the moat that served as a fence, glancing at the beasts inside as she passed. The orangutans were next, having already crossed from inside the ape house to the cages outside the Think Tank exhibit. With it being early in the morning and still quite cool, they were active—one orangutan swung from branch to branch while two others wrestled playfully in the grass.

Temperance Brennan wasn't really a runner, at least not like the other people she saw here. They were serious about their sport, but she had only started running within the past few months. Most of the time she jogged near the Mall—the cherry trees were beautiful, even if they had technically passed their peak. But on days when she really needed to get out of her head, she came to the zoo. The hilly terrain challenged her in a way that her normal route hadn't, and she found that this was the best way to ease her over-worked mind.

Increasing her speed, she jogged past the Reptile House with the crocodiles lounging in the sun—she couldn't pass this spot without thinking of the first time she met Sully. Around the corner was the still empty yard for the gorillas. The modest incline here warmed her muscles, and in response she ran faster. The Small Mammal House was still closed, of course—the only people in the zoo at this hour were zookeepers and her fellow joggers.

Temperance knew that if she were to ask Booth's psychologist, he would probably say she began running in response to the feeling that her life was spiraling out of control. That as she became closer friends with her partner, she found the line between her social life and her work life blurring. That the agent brought a sense of excitement and vitality to her job, which induced her to move away from her role as a pure scientist towards that of a strange blend of squint and crime fighter. That since she had started having strangely inappropriate thoughts about Seeley Booth, she was afraid she might accidentally let on that she was attracted to him.

But Temperance Brennan did not believe in psychology. It wasn't that she liked jogging because it was a barely metaphorical way of running away from her life. She just liked the exercise. That was her story, and she was sticking to it.

She wanted to run fast, to sprint, to really let loose, but the path alongside the hippo enclosure and elephant house was too steep for that. She barely noticed the hippo wallowing in his shallow pond, or the juvenile elephant let out to play with the oversized tires and balls in his yard. Instead, Temperance focused on maintaining her pace as she crested the hill in front of the Panda Pavilion. Now that the ground was a bit more level, she began to run in earnest. With her sudden burst of speed, she found herself sprinting past the zebras, who were grazing lazily in the shade. She pushed herself down the long path past the red pandas and the sloth bears. Her lungs burned and her legs ached as she tried to maintain her mad flight. She wasn't a doctor for nothing, though, and wisely forced herself to slow her pace as she rounded the bend and reached the fairly straight path towards the famous pandas. She came to a stop just at the railing that looked over the pandas' domain. The baby panda was down there, nestled between some rocks and chewing on some leaves. Later in the morning, there wouldn't be any room left at the railing, such was the pandas' popularity. But for now, Temperance was alone.

She breathed heavily, savoring the few minutes she allowed herself to rest. For a fleeting moment, her mind was blissfully blank, the rush of her breath the only sound. But then, despite her best efforts, her thoughts turned towards Booth. The frequency with which images of him popped into her mind distressed her, but she found it hard to control. She wasn't entirely sure what it was about him that affected her so. She had dated plenty of good-looking men, so surely his looks couldn't be the cause. He wasn't really even her type—while she had seen a few non-academics, the majority of her relationships had been with highly educated men. Of course, Booth was obviously intelligent: he was amazing at his job, and he even picked things up fairly quickly around the lab. So what was it about Seeley Booth, that she couldn't get him out of her head?

Her few minutes of rest were up, and so she set off again, this time with a much easier jog. She crossed the bridge heading towards the Bird House, but instead of going past the ponds, she veered right down a steep path that lead towards the otters, Mexican wolves, and seals. She resisted the insistent pull of gravity and kept her stride in check—she had no desire to break a leg. She could see the otters swimming in their pool, pushing off from the window, gliding to the rocky edge, and flipping over just like professional swimmers. The beaver next door was nowhere to be seen, but now that she was at the bottom of the hill, she ran too fast to be able to look for him properly among all the rocks and trees.

With her mind relatively cleared from her earlier almost-frantic sprint, she had no trouble focusing her thoughts. What was it about Booth? He used to drive her crazy, although she had lately been finding him less and less annoying. Now they were able to spend whole evenings together without a serious fight. Their stimulating banter was the same as always, but without the unpredictable shouting matches, she now really enjoyed their time together. He provided her with the support and sound advice of a best friend, without the constant sexual innuendo that Angela engaged in, which sometimes left Temperance a little uneasy. Of course, with Booth she had to contend with the sometimes overpowering sexual tension between them. She had felt that tension since they first started working together, but back then, he was so infuriating that it was easy to ignore. It was crazy to want him so badly, wasn't it?

The Mexican wolves moved about their hillside enclosure, foraging for food the zookeepers had left them. Their fur looked luxuriously full, as they hadn't yet blown their winter coats. She maintained a steady pace as she approached the seals and sea lions. There was a sort of stone amphitheater here for when the trainers put on shows for the tourists. Occasionally Temperance would jog up and down them a few times, but not today. Instead she turned left towards the stairs that lead back up to the main thoroughfare.

The weather was glorious—scattered clouds and temperatures still in the low 60s this early in the morning, but even with the cool breeze, Temperance was hot. Her face was flushed and her hair was sweaty, as evidenced by the drop of sweat that slowly trickled down her back, under her tank top. Unbidden, an image popped into her head: an image of Booth leaning in towards her and capturing the drop with his mouth, tracing the line of her spine with his tongue, down towards the shallow at the small of her back. Temperance gasped at the picture and nearly tripped on one of the steps.

She scolded herself for letting her imagination get the better of her. This was getting ridiculous. Yes, Seeley Booth was a good man. Yes, he was always there for her, and she could trust him with her life. He made her laugh more than anyone had since she was a child. He knew more about her than anyone in the lab, perhaps more than anyone else, period. And he still apparently wanted to be around her. He valued her intelligence, but also pushed her out of her comfort zone. He was good-looking, and the physical attraction was definitely there. But to risk both their careers on something that wasn't even guaranteed to last? The vast majority of relationships failed, and there was no reason to assume theirs wouldn't. And even more, what of their friendship, should they find themselves not romantically compatible?

She had grown used to the small ways that Booth took care of her. The little things he did, that he didn't really have to do. He didn't have to stop by her office when he knew she was working late, and make her go home. He didn't have to show up on her doorstop with an armful of takeout when he knew she'd had a rough day. He certainly didn't have to come to the marina to cheer her up when Sully left. She never asked him to spend time with her outside of work, but more often than not, he was the company she entertained on lonely Saturday nights. Her brow creased as she frowned, trying to puzzle out her feelings.

Having reached the top of the steps, she slowly approached Lemur Island. She stopped at the railing, eyes fastened on the rushing water that cascaded over the tall heap of rocks that made up the island. She only vaguely noticed the dozens of tiny turtles perched on the rocks lining the moat. Above, a black and white lemur scampered from an outcropping near the top, deftly moving down towards the grass.

There was, of course, another reason not to act on her attraction to her partner. The thought of him not reciprocating her feelings, of him rejecting her, made her feel sick to her stomach. She found that in itself confusing, as she had never worried that much either way whether a man accepted or rejected her advances. But somehow, Booth was different. His opinion mattered.

Temperance tried so hard to present herself as a tough, independent, no-nonsense sort of woman. She liked to think that she was okay with being alone, that she didn't really need a family or a man to share her life with. She pretended that she didn't mind just having just a very small circle of friends. But when she was alone, in her bed late at night, when she was forced to be honest with herself, she knew that she was none of that. Well, maybe she was pretty tough, for a forensic anthropologist. But she did want to be part of a family, she did want someone to come home to at night. She wanted a big life.

And as she stood there, watching the waterfall and the turtles but not really seeing them, she thought of all the ways Booth had been there for her. And slowly, as if in a dream, Temperance realized something. Booth was there for her, in so many ways, because he wanted to be. A smile slowly crept across her lips as she thought that possibly, just possibly, he did have feelings for her.

With a new spring in her step, Temperance turned to head back out of the zoo. Maybe she would let Booth know how she felt. But how? She supposed she should probably ask Angela. Flicking her iPod off, she removed the earbuds from her ears and pocketed them. As she walked down the hill past the gift shop and restaurant, her gait turned into a half-jog. Turning the last corner to reach the parking lot where her car was, she found Booth leaning against the hood of his SUV, his thumbs hooked through his belt. Strangely, she wasn't surprised to find him here, although she had never mentioned that she came to the zoo to run. He worked for the FBI, after all.

"Heya, Bones," Booth said, flashing her a grin and a wink.

Temperance smiled at him in greeting and strode boldly up to him, invading his personal space in a way that she only felt comfortable doing with him.

"Have we got a case?" she asked.

Booth shook his head. "Nope. Just thought I'd come pick you up for breakfast. You look hungry." She noticed his eyes shift down as he took in her somewhat skimpy running clothes, his gaze on her body almost tangible.

Temperance could not help the grin that spread from her lips to her eyes. He had come to see her, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to. She could have laughed at the pleasure that brought her.

"What're you grinning like that for? Do I have something on me?" Booth frowned, looking down at his shirt.

Giving into a sudden impulse, Temperance placed her hands on Booth's upper arms, stilling him. In some distant part of her mind, she named the firm muscles she felt under her fingers. Booth looked up slowly, his eyes meeting hers, their faces just inches a part. In his eyes, Temperance could see surprise, but also something that almost looked like relief. She watched the corners of his eyes crinkle and knew he was smiling. She could feel the fast thump of her heart in her chest and here, seconds away from kissing the man she had spent so much time fantasizing about, a wave of shyness broke over her. A flush crept up her cheeks, and she felt an irresistible urge to step back and turn away. She closed her eyes briefly, the frustration at herself welling up inside.

And in that second when she wasn't looking, Seeley Booth kissed her. His lips were warm and his tongue, when he passed it lightly over her mouth, tasted vaguely of coffee. Temperance felt his strong hands on her waist as he pulled her up against his body, and she slid her hands up his broad shoulders and behind his neck. She opened her mouth to him, flicking her tongue across his. He sucked gently on her lower lip, and when she opened her eyes, she found him looking at her.

Temperance pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, yet remaining in his arms. Booth tilted his head to the side, a smile playing across his mouth—across the lips she had just kissed.

"What took you so long, Bones?" he asked, the chuckle that followed rumbling from deep in his chest.

She tilted her head to match his, feeling improbably light and free. "I had a long way to come," she said.

------------------------

I'm toying with the idea of writing another chapter, probably a fun M one. I don't get inspired all that often, so I hate to miss the chance. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

So here is part two to Running Up That Hill. You all may be slightly disappointed with it, but I promise a much steamier third chapter. I have good reason, which I will discuss below.

Still no beta, though I did force my husband to proofread it for me.

Rating: Barely an M.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones.

------------------

_Previously…_

_And in that second when she wasn't looking, Seeley Booth kissed her. His lips were warm and his tongue, when he passed it lightly over her mouth, tasted vaguely of coffee. Temperance felt his strong hands on her waist as he pulled her up against his body, and she slid her hands up his broad shoulders and behind his neck. She opened her mouth to him, flicking her tongue across his. He sucked gently on her lower lip, and when she opened her eyes, she found him looking at her. _

_Temperance pulled back slightly, breaking the kiss, yet remaining in his arms. Booth tilted his head to the side, a smile playing across his mouth—across the lips she had just kissed. _

_"What took you so long, Bones?" he asked, the chuckle that followed rumbling from deep in his chest. _

_She tilted her head to match his, feeling improbably light and free. "I had a long way to come," she said._

His arms tightened about her waist as he leaned in for another kiss. Temperance met him halfway, deepening the kiss more quickly this time. He opened his mouth for her, and she danced her tongue across his bottom teeth. Again the hint of coffee, and also something sweet: perhaps it was his own unique taste. She felt herself grow warm at the thought of discovering all the different tastes of him: his mouth, his skin, his arousal. Moving her hands up to the back of his head, she buried her fingers in his dark hair.

Booth's fingers slipped underneath the back of her top, stroking the smooth skin just above the waistband of her shorts. She recalled suddenly the vivid image she had of him as she had been climbing the steps and groaned quietly into his mouth. Despite wanting nothing more than to feel Booth's hands and mouth on her, she had just completed a long workout. Temperance broke the kiss yet again.

He opened his eyes, looking mildly surprised.

'I'm all sweaty, Booth," she pouted at him.

With a smirk, he responded, "Well, that is the idea, isn't it? To get all hot and sweaty?"

Temperance forced a chuckle, even though her legs had gone just a little weak at the confirmation that Booth did indeed want her as she wanted him.

"Yes, but there's a difference between getting sweaty _with_ you and starting off in a post-workout stink. I need a shower."

Booth shook his head, dismissing her. "Girl sweat doesn't smell. Everyone knows that. See?" And with that he bent toward her neck and sniffed along her clavicle. "Mmm, nope, no stink," he murmured, flicking his tongue here and there at the base of her neck.

Temperance's fingers clenched in his hair as a long sigh escaped her lips. He was extremely persuasive, but if she didn't shower, she knew she'd be self-conscious. Plus, it was a weekday and she did have to go into work at some point.

Clearing her throat, she took a reluctant step backward, placing her palms on his chest. "Okay, listen. Enough," she said, trying not to smile. "Why don't you go grab us some bagels and meet me at my place, that way I'll have time to shower."

Booth groaned, but relented. "Why do you always have to get your way?"

"Because I'm the best-looking forensic anthropologist in town," she said as she turned and strode towards her car.

She heard him call after her, his voice laced with frustration. "You're the only forensic anthropologist in town!"

----------------

All during her drive back home, Temperance's thoughts had been only of Seeley Booth. The feel of his mouth and fingers on her skin. The taste of him, the rough texture of his tongue. The firmness that pressed into her belly when he held her close. The sweet look in his eyes, with his head inclined towards her, after their first kiss. The frustrated, urgent look in his eyes as she told him they had to wait. It was enough to drive a woman mad.

Now at home, in her bathroom, she quickly shed her clothes. She knew he wouldn't be long getting breakfast, and wasn't sure what would happen if he showed up while she was still in the shower. Well, maybe she should slow down, take her time. No, as much as she would like to be fucked against the wall in her shower, she'd rather do things properly for their first time. Temperance turned on the water and set a towel on the counter, within easy reach.

The water was cool, almost to the point of being too cold. Normally Temperance took hot showers, but after her jog and seeing Seeley, she felt too warm. She tilted her head back under the cascade of water, rinsing off the remainder of her morning workout. Squeezing some of the liquid body soap into her hands, she began lathering herself with suds. As her hands passed over her breasts, she thought of Seeley, and what his hands would feel like there. She ran her fingers down her hips, thighs, and to her ankles, imagining him between her legs. She closed her eyes, letting her mind wander as she cleansed herself, preparing her body for what she knew would be a very interesting day.

Over the rush of water, she heard a faint knocking from the front door. Cursing herself for spending too much time engaging in fantasy, she quickly rinsed. Booth had a key to her door and would surely have let himself in by now.

After turning off the water, Temperance stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in the towel. Despite the need pooling in her belly, she really did not want to rush things. She opened the door a crack.

"Hey, um, I'll be right out, just make yourself comfortable," she called.

He responded from much closer than she expected, only feet away from the door.

"Okay, you know, if you, uh, need help in there, I'm more than willing."

She rolled her eyes and shut the door. God, was that man cocky. Of course, she had just come on to him out of the blue, so she supposed she was only encouraging him. She dressed in the clothes she had originally laid out for the day, although she had debated briefly whether or not to just wear a robe to breakfast with Booth. But in the end, rationality won out over her impulses. No need to rush now what they could spend hours on after work.

When she finally emerged, the look of disappointment was evident on Booth's face. Apparently he was hoping for something more along the lines of a robe, or maybe just a towel. She tried hard not to grin.

He seemed to recover quickly, though, and offered her a bagel already toasted and spread with cream cheese. Coffee was in her mug, prepared the way she always took it. They ate quietly, though the silences were thoughtful rather than awkward. It seemed as if they were both preoccupied with what had happened earlier, and what was yet to come.

Booth cleared his throat when he was finished, rubbing his hands together.

"So, Bones, what do you say I drive you to work? I don't have anything I need you to work on, but…" he trailed off.

He looked at her, a hopeful smile on those delicious lips.

Despite the fact that she was more than capable of driving herself to work, and the fact that letting him give her a ride would mean she'd be without a car for the day, Temperance relented with a nod and smile. After all, a ride in the morning would ensure a ride in the evening. With that tantalizing thought in her mind, she grabbed her things and locked up.

On the way down in the elevator, she sensed him glancing at her more frequently than normal. When she caught him at it, he looked away, his cheeks faintly red. Could he be just as nervous as she was? After a moment's thought, she slipped her fingers into his hand. The gentle squeeze he gave her seemed to be reassurance for both of them.

--------------

Work sucked, plain and simple. Booth had left soon after seeing her inside, not having a good excuse to linger. She had started off in good spirits, the promise of what the evening might hold keeping her mood light. But apparently a light mood and good spirits weren't normal for her, because Angela spent the better part of the morning badgering her. Her friend seemed to have the same intuition that Booth had, for she had no problem telling that something was different, although thankfully Ange hadn't been able to guess.

Temperance tried to throw herself into her work as always, but she found it extremely difficult to concentrate. She had thought that the random inappropriate thoughts of her partner had been frequent before, but that was nothing compared to today. For the first hour or two, it seemed that her subconscious was satisfied with making her simply relive the events of the morning. But after that, she found herself picturing her and her partner in compromising situations all over the place: in her living room, in her office at the lab, in his SUV, in Bone Storage (damn Angela for giving her that idea), in his office, in his shower. She didn't even know what his shower looked like! The images were relentless. And definitely too distracting.

And so it was that Seeley Booth found her, at 6:00pm, in her office, chin in her palm, a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Bones. Let's go," his voice was gruff and his tone brooked no argument.

His voice pulled Temperance from her reverie. She gazed up at him, a flush creeping across her cheeks. The anthropologist in her noted his thumbs hooked through his belt loops, and the way he bit the inside of his lip as he waited for her to respond. He was wearing one of his suits that she thought looked best on him, though to be honest, she really preferred him in jeans and a t-shirt. Or perhaps nothing at all.

At her hesitation, he crossed to her desk in two long strides. He placed his palm on her desk, and as Temperance glanced at his forearm, she regretted that he wasn't in a t-shirt, for his arms were impressive, definitely one of her weaknesses.

Booth leaned in, bringing his lips dangerously close to hers. In a much lower tone, he said, "C'mon, now. Please."

It was the "please" that caught her attention. Mutely, she turned, shutting down her computer while Seeley remained close enough that she could feel the heat pouring off him.

She rose, shouldered her bag, and said, "Let's go."

----------------

Sorry! I just couldn't see Brennan not minding that she was all sweaty from her jog, nor could I see her jumping into bed with Booth literally minutes after deciding it was okay to like him. But after a full day of anticipation.. hmm..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All I own is the shirt on my back.

Rating: Such an M.

I'd like to thank everyone for your reviews. You guys are fabulous. It would have been posted sooner but FF wouldn't let me. I finally figured out how to get around it, though. Hopefully the length should make up for the wait. Pardon the pun. ;)

------------------

As Booth maneuvered his SUV out of the parking garage, Temperance made small talk with him. Pleasantries weren't really their style, but for some reason it seemed wrong to say what was really on her mind while they were still on the grounds of the Jeffersonian.

Soon they pulled out into the sunlight, and Temperance felt a weight lift. She watched her partner, a small smile playing on her lips as she appreciated her luck at being out of work early, in the company of the one man she wanted to be with.

"I thought about you all day," she sighed in frustration.

Booth glanced at her, as if checking that she wasn't mocking him. He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I couldn't get anything done," he chuckled softly.

Nodding in agreement, Temperance thought of all the time she had spent idly daydreaming of him.

"Sorry I kind of hustled you out of there. I know 6:00 is a little early for you to leave."

She shrugged. "It's not like I was being very productive. I spent the majority of my day imagining us…" she hesitated, then changed her mind. "Nevermind, I forgot you don't like to talk about sex."

"Whoa, hey, I never said I don't like to talk about sex," Booth protested.

Temperance gave him a pointed look. Every other time she had talked about sex, he had looked extremely uncomfortable and sought to change the subject as soon as he could.

"Okay, well, fine," he conceded. "I didn't like it when you talked about you and Sully having sex, I was jealous. And I didn't like talking about other women because, well, you know, it's not polite." Booth paused, glancing at her, his jaw clenching briefly. "But if you don't finish what you were saying about us, this is going to be a very long drive home," he said, winking at her.

She chuckled, mildly surprised at the throaty sexiness of her laugh. How was it that she could only pull off a laugh like that when he was around?

"Well, for the first half of the day I mainly thought about this morning. About how your lips felt, about how nice it was to finally be in your arms, without one of us being in mortal danger." She grinned. "I thought about how your fingertips felt on my back, and imagined what they would feel like elsewhere on my body."

Temperance glanced at Seeley to gauge his reaction. He might have claimed that he wanted to hear all this, but she still worried about making him uneasy. Seeley's mouth was formed into a smile, however, and she was reassured.

"But then as the day wore on, I started imagining what it would be like to be with you. I thought about what your mouth would feel like on my breasts, my stomach, between my legs. I wondered how you would taste when I took you into my mouth." From Seeley, a quiet groan. "I suppose having the imagination of a writer predisposes me to such vivid, and sometimes erotic, daydreams."

Staring straight ahead, he gripped the steering wheel tightly. He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat, and with a quick embarrassed glance at her, he tugged at his pants, adjusting them. After a moment's pause, she rested her hand gently on his thigh, tracing the firm muscles of his legs through his pants.

Encouraged, she continued. "I started wondering where else we might have sex, you know, besides in bed. I imagined us showering together, how the water would look running over your muscular chest and arms." Her hand drifted from his leg up to his arm, and she squeezed his toned biceps. Again, she regretted that he was wearing a suit. "I've never told you, obviously, but I love watching your arms. It makes my day when you show up in a t-shirt rather than a jacket, and if you didn't have a jacket on now…" she sighed.

She looked up at his face and saw him grinning in his arrogant way.

"So is that why asked to borrow my jacket the other day?" he smirked. "I knew you weren't cold. I would have noticed, with that shirt you were wearing," he said, glancing down towards her chest.

Blushing furiously, Temperance tried to cover up her embarrassment with a laugh. She didn't think he would have guessed—she had indeed only borrowed his jacket so she might catch a glimpse of his forearms. The night before, she had dreamt of him, and couldn't resist.

They lapsed into silence, the sexual tension of a few minutes ago having been dissipated a bit by the laughter. Temperance watched the city out the window as the SUV inched along in the rush hour traffic. Maybe they should have stayed at the lab. At least there they could have found some quiet storage room and…

"Booth, would it be really unethical of you to turn on your siren?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"Ahh, good idea," he said, and patted her knee. "That's my girl."

With a flick of a switch, the cars in front of them parted and they were finally able to make some progress. In no time, they were pulling into the parking lot of Temperance's apartment complex.

Walking up the steps towards her building, Seeley took her hand in his. His hands were warm, his skin rough. She could feel his strength even in his grip. The anticipation of what his hands would feel like on her body caused her to shiver slightly. She paused at the door, rummaging through her bag for her keys. Seeley waited behind her, his breath hot on her neck. It was quite difficult to concentrate, she knew her keys were in her bag somewhere, but couldn't quite locate them. Then Temperance felt his lips, hot and moist, grazing the skin just below her ear.

"Hurry," he urged, his voice low.

"Well, you're making it difficult," she complained.

"Okay, I'll stop, geez," he muttered, and the warmth of him was gone from her neck.

Temperance sighed in relief and resumed searching through her things, only to gasp in surprise as she felt his hand firmly squeeze her ass.

Luckily for Booth, her fingers closed on her keys and she held them up in triumph.

"Finally," Seeley griped.

"Yeah, no thanks to you."

Down the hall and into the elevator Temperance tried unsuccessfully to dodge the ticklish tweaks Booth kept giving her sides. Unable to contain a giggle, she attempted to tickle him back, but his sheer strength got the better of her. She found herself up against the wall of the elevator, his hands pinning hers out to her sides.

He stepped close to her, bent his head to her ear, and whispered, "You don't want to do that, trust me." His breath caressed her ear, and all thoughts of protesting flew out of her head. She wasn't normally the submissive type, but apparently Seeley brought out that side of her. There was something deliciously exciting about the way he was holding her captive. She felt the barest hint of his tongue on her earlobe, and she felt goosebumps rise on her arms.

The ding of the elevator surprised both of them, and they were dismayed when the doors opened before the elevator reached her floor. They hastily stepped apart and to the back of the cab as an older man stepped inside. Giving them a suspicious once-over, the man turned their back to them.

Temperance and Seeley glanced at each other, both barely supressing their laughter. She was staring straight ahead, trying to maintain her composure, when she felt Seeley's hand on her ass again. His fingers wandered along the swell of her cheek, then over to her hip. Seeley pulled her against him, his arm around her back, his hand moving up her side. A gasp escaped her lips as his fingers brushed the side of her breast, and she elbowed him in the ribs. Glancing up at him, she saw his eyes crinkle momentarily in pain, and she felt slightly bad. Slightly.

Their unwelcome companion departed on the floor below hers, and Seeley turned to her.

"That hurt, Bones," he frowned at her, though his eyes gave away his amusement.

Temperance rolled her eyes, but placed her palms on either side of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. His prickly stubble tickled her hands, while what Temperance intended to be a quick kiss in apology quickly grew into something more. There was an urgency in Seeley that she could feel through his kiss and in the way he drew her into his arms. His tongue probed her, roving over her teeth, her tongue, the roof of her mouth. She grazed her teeth along his lower lip, wondering at the sudden urge she had to bite him.

When the elevator stopped again, she took his hand and led him down the hallway to her door. Within seconds, they were through the door and peeling off their jackets. Temperance's fingers flew to his shirt and began deftly undoing the buttons. As she did, Seeley's hands found her waist and guided her across the living room. Seeley's shirt fell open, and Temperance pulled it from his arms.

She paused for a moment, savoring the sight of his bare chest. Seeley stood still for her, letting her take her fill of him. The hills of his shoulders dipped where his clavicle formed a gentle valley, a spot that she longed to bathe with her tongue. His skin was golden and smooth, covered only with fine hairs. Her gaze followed the strong muscles of his chest down to his abdomen, taut and well defined. She could see the trail of soft hair that led under his waistband and found herself reaching out to touch it. She traced her fingertips along the hair, up to his belly button, which she circled gently. Placing both her hands on his stomach, she slid them over his muscles, marveling at the raw strength she could feel beneath her palms. She moved her hands up to his shoulders, then spun them both until she was pushing him down the hallway and into her bedroom.

Temperance felt his hands slide under her shirt and up her back, then around her sides to her breasts. His thumbs found her hardened nipples and flicked over them through the satiny material of her bra. Her grip on his shoulders tightened. As she moaned softly, Seeley bent his head and began leaving a trail of kisses down the side of her face, her neck, under her chin, and up to her other ear. Temperance had a sudden overwhelming need to feel his bare skin against hers. She pulled her shirt over her head quickly and pressed herself to him, his skin hot and so firm against her. She reveled in this feeling, something she had contemplated for so long but never thought would become a reality.

His arms wrapped around her in an embrace, but after a moment his hands began wandering again. His fingertips danced down her back and sides, to the front where he found the buttons on her pants. They were quickly unfastened, and the clothing fell to the floor with a soft "whoosh." Seeley placed his hands on her arms, and stepped back. His gaze caressed her as she stood before him in only her bra and panties. His eyes were dark, lids heavy with desire.

"Temperance," he whispered, and she trembled at the sound of his voice, so laced with lust. "You are stunning."

She felt the flush creep up her neck and across her face as she felt a similar warmth spreading between her legs. She ached for him, she needed to feel his touch. Kneeling in front of her, as if worshipping her beauty, Seeley's hands caressed her. His touch was everywhere, the heat from his fingers leaving trails across her tingling skin. When she thought she could stand his teasing no longer, he rose, reached behind her back, and unfastened the clasp of her bra. She shrugged the garment off her shoulders, her breasts heavy and full of need for him. He grasped the edge of her panties and pushed them down, and they too fell to the floor. He lifted her gently in his sinewy arms, a rather romantic gesture that made Temperance's heart flutter.

Seeley laid her on the bed, her hair fanning around her as she rested her head on the pillow. She watched him, towering above her, as he slowly unbuttoned his pants. This anticipation was torture of the best kind: while she longed to have him inside her, every moment that delayed his entry was exquisite. He pushed his pants and boxers down off his hips and to the floor. Feeling her muscles clench and the rush of wetness between her legs, Temperance gazed up at his muscular body. Her eyes drifted down to his penis, rigid and alert, ready for her. A fine specimen of the male form, indeed.

First kneeling next to her, then slowly climbing over her, his chest brushed her hardened nipples, and the head of his penis dragged across her abdomen, leaving a damp trail. He settled himself next to her, in the middle of the bed. Drawing his fingertips across her shoulders, between her breasts, to her belly button, Seeley's eyes were on her. She could feel his gaze as tangibly as she could his actual touch. His fingers danced back up to her nipple, now aching for his attention. He circled the pebbled surface of her areola, then pinched the hard point, rubbing it between his fingers.

Temperance groaned, arching her back, pushing her breast against his hand. She grasped his arm, tracing the lines of his biceps, flexing as he pleasured her. She delighted in the firm yet malleable flesh beneath her hands, the moment she had dreamed of finally here, and so surreal. Moving her hand lower, she cupped him, felt him tighten in her palm. She ran her fingers lightly along his shaft, a contradiction of silky smooth skin and flesh that was so delectably hard. Spreading the pearlescent drop around the tip, she circled him and stroked her hand down his throbbing penis, coaxing a guttural growl from him.

His mouth captured her nipple and sucked hard, and Temperance gasped at the mixture of pleasure and pain he brought. She felt his teeth scrape across her skin and she grasped at the back of his head with her free hand, fingers curling into his hair, encouraging him.

Seeley's fingers trailed down her stomach, paused at her belly button, and continued down to the concavity of where her hips met her abdomen. He traced lazy designs in her flesh there, then moved on down her thigh, then over to the other, teasingly inching closer to the ache between her legs, then backing away.

"That's not fair, Seeley," she whispered, barely able to catch breath from the ministrations of his mouth on her breasts.

He chuckled, a deep sound that sent vibrations through her nipple. But he complied and sank his fingers between her slick folds. Her hips leapt off the bed at her relief in finally having his fingers in her depths. If sex was a mostly mental act for women, then she had been fucking him all day, and needed release.

Suddenly his mouth was gone from her breast, and her eyes flew open in surprise. His attention was on her face, and she opened her mouth to protest. But her objections melted away as his thumb began a staccato beat on her swollen clitoris. He slipped two fingers into her, and then a third as her walls stretched to accommodate him. Her head back, continually gasping and moaning at the overwhelming motions of his hand, Temperance felt herself rushing to the brink. He pumped his fingers into her, seeking her deepest parts, while his thumb maintained the drumming on her sensitive nub. Her legs were tingling, burning heat flooded her body, and she was over the edge, her body trembling, her slick walls convulsing around Seeley's fingers, his name cascading over her lips.

As the pulsing waves eased, Temperance relaxed back into the bed, her body curling around his. She opened her eyes and looked up at him, expecting to see that cocky, self-satisfied smile she knew so well, but instead found an expression she couldn't quite read. She felt panic rise in her, but maintained enough control to just raise an eyebrow at him.

His face softened as he bent his head towards hers and kissed her softly on the lips. "You're extraordinary, do you know that?"

Her panic was replaced by a pleasing warmth that spread throughout her. Her fatigue of a moment ago was gone and now she wanted to return the favor he had just done for her. He had given her what was likely the most intense orgasm of her life thus far, and the urge to please him was strong.

Pushing him onto his back, she climbed atop him, straddling his stomach. She could feel his firm muscles beneath her, becoming damp with her juices, and the tip of his penis rubbed against her ass when she moved. Leaning forward, she began lavishing kisses upon his face, his ears, his neck. Seeley's hands were on her sides, rubbing her from hips to ribs. Her breasts dragged across his chest whenever she moved, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to her core. She bit gently on the tough cords of his neck, dragged her tongue across the hollow of his clavicle, sucked hard on his shoulder. The taste of his skin was a mix of salty and sweet, and she felt like she could devour him.

Temperance moved herself down his body, peppering his chest with kisses, flicking his small, dark nipples with her tongue, easing herself over his penis. For a moment she slid her wetness along his shaft, but then she continued her slow journey down his delicious body. Her tongue licked swirls in the soft hair on his abdomen as she swayed her shoulders, letting one breast and then the other graze over his penis. She could taste herself on him, and found that incredibly erotic.

Seeley growled, a deep, throaty sound that elicited a throb from between Temperance's legs. "You're such a tease," he muttered.

She looked up at him, grinning widely, letting the swollen point of her nipple brush across the tip of his penis. "I'm sorry, do you want me to stop?"

In response, he placed his rough hands on her shoulders and urged her further downwards. She loved that she could have this effect on him, she always loved the heady power of pleasing a man. Finally reaching her destination, Temperance decided to tease a bit more. She let her hot breath caress him first, her lips so close to his penis that she could almost taste him. Then she blew a gentle, cool breeze along the length of him.

"Temperance…" he pleaded.

She relented, and in one smooth motion, took the length of him into her mouth. Seeley gasped and his fingers flew to her head, burying themselves in her hair. She slid her mouth up so just the head of his penis was in her mouth and she circled it with her tongue, occasionally flicking the tip, then resuming her circles. She cupped his balls in her hand, squeezing ever so gently. Moving her mouth up and down his length, she thoroughly soaked him with her saliva. When she looked up at him, his eyes were on her, pupils dilated, totally engrossed in her ministrations. Changing tactics, she grasped the base of him in one hand and stroked upwards, rotating her wrist at the top so her palm rubbed against his tip, then stroked down again. Back and forth, up and down, she moved her hand, watching his face, obvious pleasure etched across his features. She took him back in her mouth, Seeley's hands on her head again, urging her movements.

Temperance took great pleasure in the deep, animal noises he was making. She moaned around his penis, sending a shudder through his body. Suddenly he was grasping her arms, pulling her up towards him, pushing her onto her back. He was over her, his eyes dark, hungry.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled. "I need you, please."

She felt a throb in her core, and nodded at him. He nudged her legs apart with his knees and settled himself between them. Drawing her legs up to his waist, she caressed his knees and thighs as he coaxed his rigid penis to her entrance. His gaze shifted to her eyes, and he sank into her burning depths.

He filled her completely, her walls stretching and rippling around him. She groaned at the intensity of the feeling. They were both still, savoring the moment. Then he began thrusting, slowly at first, long strokes that filled her and then almost left her empty. She lifted her hips to meet him with each thrust, running her hands up his arms to his broad shoulders, sliding her fingers into his hair.

Slow was not enough for her, and she urged him to move faster, digging her heels into his ass, pulling him towards her.

"Harder," she moaned. It was all the encouragement he needed and he abandoned all pretext of finesse. He pounded into her, the slap of skin against skin mingling with their groans and gasps. Dragging her fingernails along his neck, down his shoulders to his arms, she grasped him tightly, squeezing his bulging muscles.

He bent, taking one of her nipples in his mouth, and bit gently. She arched into him, whimpering. "Seeley, oh god, yes," she breathed.

She slipped her hand between them, found her clitoris and stroked it hard. Her fingers danced frenetically, in time with his thrusts. Cold air rushed across her damp skin as he leaned back, and her eyes flew open. His eyes were downcast, watching his penis sliding in and out of her, her fingers stroking herself. Seeley shifted his gaze to her face, his eyes weighted with lust. His look undid her, her moans escalating as surges of pleasure washed over her. Her fingers scrabbled across his back, pulling him down to her.

Her velvety walls milked him and with one last deep thrust, he exploded within her, filling her belly with a burning heat. He lowered himself onto his elbows once he was spent. For a long moment, the only sound in the room was the rush of their intermingling breath. Temperance watched a drop of sweat trickle from his hairline along the side of his face. A grin spread across her face as she remembered how the day had started, with an image of a similar bead of sweat.

"I know I'm good, but that's an awfully big grin, Bones," he said, eyebrow raised.

She lifted her head off the pillow, and caught the salty drop on her tongue. "I was just thinking about how well this day turned out," she winked, and pressed her lips to his.


End file.
